pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Emory University
|calendar = Semester |president=James W. Wagner |city=Druid Hills |state=Georgia |country= US|coor= |students=13,893 |undergrad=7,441 |postgrad=6,452 |campus=Suburban 631 acres (2.6 km²) |nickname=Emory Eagles |colors=Blue and Gold |endowment=US $5.3 billion |athletics = NCAA Division III UAA |affiliations = Southern Association of Colleges and Schools, AAU |website= Emory.edu |logo= }} Emory University is a private research university in metropolitan Atlanta, located in the Druid Hills section of unincorporated DeKalb County, Georgia, United States. The university was founded as Emory College in 1836 in Oxford, Georgia by a small group of Methodists and was named in honor of Methodist bishop John Emory. A land-grant by Asa Candler, the president of The Coca-Cola Company, allowed the small college to move to metropolitan Atlanta in 1915 and become rechartered as Emory University. The university's mission statement is "to create, preserve, teach, and apply knowledge in the service of humanity." Emory is ranked 20th among national universities in the U.S. News & World Report. Newsweek named it one of its 25 "New Ivies" in 2006. The university has nearly 3,000 faculty members; awards and honors recognizing Emory faculty include the Nobel Prize, the Pulitzer Prize, National Humanities Medal, Guggenheim Fellowship, Fulbright Fellowship, and membership in the American Academy of Arts & Sciences and the National Academy of Sciences. The university has nine academic divisions: Emory College of Arts and Sciences, Oxford College, Goizueta Business School, Laney Graduate School, School of Law, School of Medicine, Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing, Rollins School of Public Health, and the Candler School of Theology. The university has more than two million square feet of building space certified by the Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design program and has a commitment to having three-quarters of the food they serve on campus come from local or sustainable sources by 2015. The University holds the distinction of having one of the largest inventories by square footage of LEED-certified building space among campuses in America. History In 1836, a small group of Methodists from Newton County contemplated the establishment of a new town and college. The town was named Oxford after the school's prestigious British namesake, which graduated the two founders of Methodism, John and Charles Wesley. The college was named after John Emory, an American Methodist bishop who inspired them. Events preceding the chartering of Emory College began in 1783, when the Georgia State legislature provided for the founding of "a college or seminary of learning." However, general support of education in Georgia was meager until the 1830s, when an educational fad in Germany inspired Georgia Methodists to create a school for manual labor. At the Georgia Methodist Conference in 1834, a preacher known as "Uncle Allen" Turner suggested that Georgia Methodists should develop their own school rather than support Randolph-Macon in Virginia.English, Thomas H. Emory University 1915–1965: A Semicentennial History (Atlanta: Emory University, 1966). As a result, the Manual Labor School was created in Covington, Georgia in 1835. On December 10, 1836, the Georgia General Assembly granted the Georgia Methodist Conference a charter to Emory College, named for John Emory, a popular bishop who had presided at the 1834 conference but had died in a carriage accident in 1835. Two years after the chartering, the college opened its doors, and on September 17, 1838, the college's first president, Ignatius Alphonso Few, and three faculty members welcomed fifteen freshmen and sophomores. Emory College imposed a strict environment during most of the nineteenth century. By signing their names into the Matriculation Book, students were bound to obey the "Laws and Statutes of the College," which bound students to their rooms during study hours, and forbade them from leaving the town limits without the president's consent and engaging in immoral activities. Until the presidency of Warren Candler in the 1890s, Emory prohibited intercollegiate sports. He thought the practice "evil, only evil, and that continually," his principal objection being the cost of intercollegiate athletic programs, the temptation of gambling, and the distraction from academics. However, he was not unalterably opposed to athletics, and during his presidency he raised funds for the first gymnasium at Emory and oversaw the creation of the nation's first model intramural program. Emory College was closed briefly during the Civil War. In the autumn of 1861, every student left to fight, and the college's trustees closed for the duration. During the war, the college's buildings saw duty both as a Confederate hospital and Union headquarters. When Emory reopened in January 1866, the school's library was destroyed and its small endowment was depleted. Only with the aid of a state grant could students afford to resume their education. In the years following the Civil War, Emory, along with the rest of the South, struggled to overcome financial devastation. The first step toward financial stability came in 1880, when Emory President Atticus G. Haygood preached a Thanksgiving Day sermon expressing gratitude for the end of slavery, which captured the attention of George I. Seney, a Brooklyn banker and Methodist. Seney gave Emory College $5,000 to repay its debts, $50,000 for construction, and $75,000 to establish a new endowment. Over the years, Seney invested more than a quarter-million dollars into Emory College, helping to erect the administration building in Oxford that bears his name. Under President Haygood's direction, Emory College began to offer many technical and professional subjects in addition to courses required for degrees. By the turn of the century, Emory had evolved its traditional liberal arts program into a broad curriculum encouraging students to pursue degrees in science, study in theology and law, and even learning and expertise in technology and tool craft. The technology department was launched by President Isaac Stiles Hopkins, a polymath professor at Emory College, who was later convinced by state legislators to become the first president of what is now the Georgia Institute of Technology. The course of Emory's history changed dramatically when, in November 1979, Robert and George Woodruff presented the institution with a gift of $105 million in Coca-Cola stock. At the time this was the largest single gift to any institution of higher education in American history, and it made a profound impact on Emory's direction in the next two decades, boosting the university to the top ranks of American research universities. Emory is celebrating its 175th anniversary in 2011. A university committee identified a list of 175 history makers for the occasion. A daily almanac features highlights from Emory's history. Academics Demographics Emory is home to 7,441 undergraduates and 6,452 graduate and professional students (fall 2011). Colleges and schools ;Emory College of Arts and Sciences (1836) Emory College of Arts and Sciences, established in 1836, offers some five dozen majors. Undergraduates must complete general education requirements that are designed to expose all students to a variety of topics, including physical and social sciences, the humanities, and foreign languages. About two in five students study abroad. Emory students have been recognized with academic honors such as the Fulbright, Marshall, Mellon, National Science Foundation, Rhodes, Rockefeller and Rotary programs. The campus houses a chapter of Phi Beta Kappa, the oldest and most prestigious national academic honor society. The five-year dual-degree program in engineering, offered in collaboration with the Georgia Institute of Technology, allows Emory students to enroll in engineering classes at Georgia Tech. Students typically graduate with a degree from Emory College or the Goizueta Business School and an engineering degree from Georgia Tech. For the undergraduate class of 2015, Emory received 17,027 applications. Academically, the incoming freshman class earned an average total SAT score of 2020–2220. ;Oxford College (1836 / 1919) Prospective undergraduates may apply to the Emory College of Arts and Sciences or to Emory's Oxford College, which is located about from the university's main campus and is the site of Emory’s founding. Oxford, with about 900 students, offers the opportunity to experience a smaller campus community. Typically, students graduate from Oxford after four semesters and continue to the Druid Hills campus, where they may become juniors in Emory College or apply for admission to the Goizueta School of Business or the Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing. For the Oxford class of 2013 (which will go on to receive Emory undergraduate degrees in 2015), 44% of the 4,694 applicants were accepted. The incoming freshman class earned an average GPA of 3.5 in high school. ;Goizueta Business School (1919) Emory's Goizueta Business School offers an undergraduate Bachelor of Business Administration program, several Master of Business Administration programs, and the option of pursuing a PhD. Rising undergraduate juniors may apply for admission to Goizueta. Students apply to Goizueta Business school for the junior year of college. There were 317 students admitted to Goizueta Business School’s class of 2011. Its average SAT score was 1371 and its average college GPA is a 3.58. The two-year full-time MBA program’s class of 2012 is made up of 134 students with an average GMAT score of 680 and an average undergraduate GPA of 3.3. The one-year full-time MBA program's class of 2012 has 39 students with an average GMAT score of 642 and an average undergraduate GPA of 3.4. ;Laney Graduate School (1919) The Laney Graduate School is home to advanced degree programs in more than four dozen specialties, a number of these offered in partnership with the university's other schools. As of November 2010, 1,917 students were enrolled, 86.7% of which were pursuing a PhD; for the fall 2010 entering class, 14.18% of the 4,796 applicants to a Graduate School PhD program were accepted. ;School of Law (1916) Students in the Emory University School of Law may earn a Doctor of Law degree (JD), a Doctor of Juridical Science (SJD) or one of several dual degrees. In the 2011-12 school year, 811 students were enrolled in the School of Law. Of the 3,951 applicants for the Class of 2014, 246 enrolled. The median GPA was 3.7 and the median LSAT score was a 165. ;School of Medicine (1854) The Emory University School of Medicine curriculum was developed for the James B. Williams Medical Education Building that opened in 2007. In addition to the MD degree, the school offers several joint degree and allied health programs. The School of Medicine received approximately 6,000 applications each year and accepts an average of 132 students. For currently enrolled students, the average GPA is 3.7 and the average MCAT score is 34. ;Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing (1905) The Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing offers the BSN, a range of MSN degrees and a PhD program. One of these is an Accelerated Bachelor of Science in Nursing and Master of Science of Nursing program. Rising undergraduate juniors may apply for admission to the nursing school. The School of Nursing currently has 378 students—218 undergraduates, 160 graduate students, and 10 in the doctoral program. For class starting in the fall of 2010, 256 of the 593 applicants were admitted to the undergraduate program and 144 of the 198 applicants were admitted to the masters program. The average GPA for admitted students in the bachelors program is 3.45 and 3.3 for the masters program. ;Rollins School of Public Health (1990) Students in the Rollins School of Public Health may earn a Master of Public Health, a Master of Science in Public Health or a PhD. The school also offers several dual degree programs as well as distance learning opportunities. The incoming class of the Rollins School of Public Health has 441 students with an average undergraduate GPA of 3.4 and an average graduate GPA of 3.5. ;Candler School of Theology (1914) The Candler School of Theology, a United Methodist Church seminary, offers four degrees: Master of Divinity, Master of Theological Studies, Master of Theology, and Doctor of Theology in Pastoral Counseling. Students may also pursue one of several joint degrees. The School of Theology class of 2010 was composed of 171 students. Rankings In its 2012 rankings of the best colleges and universities in the United States, U.S. News and World Report placed Emory at #20 in the national university rankings, and has ranked Emory as high as #9 in the past. The school is included on The Princeton Review’s list of the 371 best colleges in the United States and was named one of the publication’s best schools in the Southeast. The 2011-12 Times Higher Education World University Rankings place Emory No. 75 in the world. In 2011, USA Today ranked Emory #1 on its list of "The 10 best American colleges for writers". According to Bloomberg Businessweek's 2011 BBA rankings, Emory's Goizueta Business School is ranked at #3, receiving its highest ranking ever on this list. Many of the graduate schools of Emory University are ranked as some of the best and most competitive in their fields by U.S. News and World Report. For the 2012 list, Rollins School of Public Health was ranked at #6; the Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing was ranked at #21; the Goizueta Business School was ranked #23; the School of Law was ranked #30; the School of Medicine was ranked #21 for research and #33 for primary care; the Wallace H. Coulter Department of Biomedical Engineering (with Georgia Tech) program was ranked #2. Community Education Emory Continuing Education offers certificate programs, computer training, professional development, personal enrichment, and corporate and senior education opportunities for those in the pursuit of lifelong learning, including certification programs, computer training and professional development. The Emory Pre-College Program offers summer programs for rising high school juniors and seniors. College-bound students may take two-week non-credit courses and six-week credit courses. Student life Residential life Emory requires its students to live on campus for the first two years of undergraduate life, with defined options for freshmen and sophomores. Juniors and seniors may elect to live off-campus or continue in campus housing. Fraternities have existed on Emory's campus as early as 1840. One early chronicler makes the case that Emory's "temple" of the Mystic Seven may have been the first chapter of a national fraternity established anywhere in the South. Today, the Greek-letter sororities and fraternities play an important part in leavening Emory's campus life. For undergraduates, Greek life comprises approximately 30% of the Emory student population. The Office of Greek Life recognizes and regulates on-campus chapters of fraternities and sororities. Fraternities have on-campus housing located on Eagle Row, and Sorority Village, a series of townhouses, faces the fraternity houses. Greek Life is an important social engagement for students, but it is not totally exclusive -- students from different sororities and fraternities regularly socialize, and the college's emphasis on on-campus housing helps students make friends inside and outside the Greek system. Dooley of Emory University]] Traditions at Emory include Dooley, the "Spirit of Emory" and the unofficial mascot of the university. Dooley is a skeleton and is usually dressed in black. The original Dooley was an actual skeleton from a biology/anatomy classroom. The name "Dooley" was given to the unofficial mascot in 1909. Each year in the spring, during Dooley's Week, Dooley roams Emory's campus, flanked by bodyguards dressed in all black ("Dooley guards") and lets students out of class with unscheduled appearances in classrooms. A spokesperson amongst the bodyguards walks with him to deliver his messages as he never speaks himself. His identity is unknown and how his guards are involved with the tradition is often fodder for campus gossip. He adopts the first name and middle initial of the University's current president; Dooley's current full name is James W. Dooley, after James W. Wagner. Dooley's Week culminates with Dooley's Ball, a grand celebration that takes place in the center of campus on McDonough Field. A sporting match called The Dooley Cup is played between the university administration and the student government association each spring. Community service The university received the 2008 Presidential Award for General Community Service, which is the highest federal recognition given to higher education institutions for their commitment to community service, service-learning and civic engagement. About 25% of Emory students participate in Volunteer Emory, Emory's umbrella community service group. As one of the most popular groups on campus, Volunteer Emory offers dozens of ways to serve the community, working with varied organizations including the Atlanta Community Food Bank, Trees Atlanta, PAWS Atlanta, and Jones Boys and Girls Club. Emory Cares International Service Day brings together students, alumni and other community members to volunteer at a number of projects organized by Emory and its many partners around the city of Atlanta and in cities worldwide. Student organizations Hundreds of student clubs and organizations operate on Emory's campus. These include numerous student government, special interest, and service organizations. The Student Government Association (SGA) charters and provides most of the funding for other student groups, and represents students' interests when dealing with the administration. The SGA oversees divisional councils, each coinciding with the undergraduate, graduate and professional schools of the university. Notable among these are the College Council (CC) which handles students concerns primarily for the undergraduate body of the Emory College of Arts and Sciences and annually sponsors the State of Race event. The Student Programming Council (SPC) is the school's primary programming organization, responsible for planning five events every year: Homecoming Week, Fall Band Party, Spring Band Party, Swoopstock and Dooley's Week. The Emory Wheel, Emory's undergraduate student newspaper, has been continually published since 1919. It is financially independent from the university, covering its costs from self-generated advertising sales. WMRE, Emory's student operated radio station, began broadcasting in 1989. Although it was initially only available to on-campus listeners, it now enjoys a worldwide audience. Emory also has several secret societies—the D.V.S. Senior Honor Society, the oldest society, founded in 1902; Ducemus; Speculum; the Order of Ammon; and the Paladin Society. Arts Students may engage in the performing and fine arts as an area of academic study or as extracurricular activities. Undergraduates may pursue a major in the performing arts (dance, theater, or music) or in film studies, art history, visual arts, or creative writing. Graduate programs in art history, film studies, and music are offered. There are more than 50 student organizations dedicated to the arts. Students can explore artistic interests as diverse as architecture, breakdancing, poetry, and improvisational comedy. Emory routinely hosts arts events in the Schwartz Center for Performing Arts that are open to the Emory and Atlanta communities. Recent performances include Bang on a Can All-Stars (a side project of drummer Glenn Kotche from the rock band Wilco), jazz performer Esperanza Spalding, and New York’s Cedar Lake Dance Company. A program called Creativity Conversations brings artistic minds to campus to discuss art and the creative process. Guests have included Philip Glass, Jimmy Carter, Salman Rushdie, and Seamus Heaney. Athletics Emory ranks among top schools in both the U.S. News & World Report’s rankings of the best national universities and the Directors Cup of the National Association of Collegiate Directors of Athletics for best all-around athletics program. Emory's 18 varsity sports teams, known as the Eagles, are members of the NCAA’s Division III University Athletic Association (UAA). The intramural sports program provides an athletic outlet for the entire Emory community. Emory has numerous club sports and a variety of recreational and competitive intramural teams. The Outdoor Emory Organization sponsors weekend trips of outdoor activities such as rafting, rock climbing and hiking. Campus Surrounding area Emory's main campus is located in Druid Hills section of unincorporated DeKalb County, Georgia,"Campus." Emory University. Retrieved on 2009-05-05."Druid Hills CDP, GA." United States Census Bureau. Retrieved on 2009-05-05. a suburban community near Atlanta. Emory’s main campus is about a 15-minute drive from downtown and midtown Atlanta as well as the Buckhead area. The Atlanta metropolitan area, with more than 5.5 million people, is the third largest in the Southeastern United States and the ninth largest in the country. Atlanta is home to the world headquarters of corporations such as The Coca-Cola Company, The Home Depot, AT&T Mobility, UPS, Delta Air Lines, and Turner Broadcasting. Atlanta has the country's fourth-largest concentration of Fortune 500 companies, and more than 75 percent of Fortune 1000 companies have business operations in the metropolitan area. Popular attractions in the Atlanta area include, the world’s largest indoor aquarium, the Georgia Aquarium, The World of Coca-Cola, the High Museum of Art and CNN Center. Atlanta is also home to The Peachtree Road Race, the world’s largest 10k with approximately 55,000 runners, as well as the National Black Arts Festival, a celebration of African American music, film, visual art, dance and literature, that takes place every summer in Atlanta. Sustainability The university has one of the largest inventories by square footage of Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design-certified building space among campuses in the United States. New buildings on Emory’s campus must comply with the guidelines set by U.S. Green Building Council’s Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED). The university also has a policy to preserve more than half the campus as undeveloped green space. For every tree removed for new construction, another must be planted. Emory is committed to having three-quarters of the food served on campus come from local or sustainable sources by 2015. Emory’s campus has several small educational gardens, where fresh produce is grown. These gardens are meant to increase awareness about local food and remind members of the community that they can reduce fossil fuel use by eating locally. The upkeep of the gardens is the responsibility of members of the Emory community. During the school year, a seasonal farmers market hosts local farmers and vendors. The Druid Hills campus has a pedestrian-only center. The Cliff shuttle system provides transportation for students, faculty and staff. Alternative transportation is encouraged through initiatives such as Bike Emory and Zipcar, a company that rents cars for short-term use. Students have the option of completing a minor in sustainability. This includes courses on the social, environmental and economic elements of sustainability, as well as a hands-on component, such as research or an internship. Buildings ;Michael C. Carlos Museum The Carlos Museum houses one of the most comprehensive art collections in the Southeast, with works from ancient Egypt, Near East, Greece, Rome, ancient Americas, Africa, and Asia. The museum has been adding to its collection since 1876, when a small museum was opened on the Oxford campus. Its permanent collection includes such pieces as an influential statue of Aphrodite from the first century B.C., which was in two parts until it was fixed by a Carlos employee. One of the most notable exhibitions that the Carlos Museum has had was an exhibition about Egyptian pharaoh Tutankhamun ("King Tut"), which was on display for the first time in 26 years. Students may visit the Carlos Museum for free. Many of the curators teach courses at the University and faculty in other departments, including dance and physics, often use the museum as part of their curriculum. ;Manuscripts, Archives, and Rare Books Library (MARBL) Emory’s Robert W. Woodruff University Library has been ranked #13 in the nation, according to The Princeton Review. The library’s tenth floor is home to MARBL, which has rare materials relating to literature, African American history and culture, and Southern and Georgia history. Notable pieces of the MARBL collection include a rare first edition of Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe, as well as works by Flannery O’Connor, Alice Walker, Langston Hughes, W.B. Yeats, and Seamus Heaney. All students have complete access to MARBL and members of the public may also use the library. Many of these authors become subjects of exhibitions in Schatten Gallery, which is located on the third floor of Woodruff Library and houses various displays throughout the year. ;Lullwater Preserve Lullwater Preserve features more than of green space including woods, walking trails and a lake. The home of the University president and his family, Lullwater House is located here. The only vehicles allowed are those that have received special permission because they are visiting the president’s house. The property was originally the estate of Walter T. Candler, son of Coca-Cola co-founder Asa Griggs Candler. ;Yerkes National Primate Research Center The Yerkes National Primate Research Center is one of only eight National Institutes of Health–funded national primate research centers. Between its two locations—the main center on Emory’s Druid Hills campus and a secondary location in Lawrenceville, Ga.—the Center has nearly 3,400 nonhuman primates and 13,000 rodents. Since 1930, the Center has been conducting research in the fields of microbiology and immunology, neurologic diseases, neuropharmacology, behavioral, cognitive and developmental neuroscience, and psychiatric disorders. Current research includes developing vaccines for infectious and noninfectious diseases, treating drug addiction, and increase understanding of illnesses such as Alzheimer’s and Parkinson's diseases. ;The Carter Center Emory is partnered with the Carter Center, a not-for-profit organization founded by former U.S. President Jimmy Carter to further human rights. Carter usually visits Emory’s campus several times throughout the year. Most notably, he hosts Carter Town Hall, an open-forum event for all first-year students. ;The Donna and Marvin Schwartz Center for the Performing Arts The Donna and Marvin Schwartz Center for Performing Arts, which reopened in the fall of 2001, hosts professional and student-run performances throughout the year. In addition to various practice facilities and smaller performance spaces, The Schwartz Center now includes Cherry Logan Emerson Concert Hall, which has 825 seats and a large pipe organ. ;Winship Cancer Institute Winship Cancer Institute of Emory University is Georgia’s first and only cancer center designated by the National Cancer Institute. The Winship Cancer institute was founded in 1937 with a gift from Robert Woodruff, the former president of Coca-Cola, after he lost his mother to cancer that year. For over 65 years, the mission of the Winship Cancer Institute has been to bring together researchers, physicians, epidemiologists, nurses, engineers, and social workers with the goal of preventing, treating, and curing cancer. Divisions at Winship Cancer Intitute include radiation oncology, surgical oncology, hematology, and medical oncology. In 2009, Winship Cancer Institute was the first in Georgia to use a new and faster radiation system, called RapidArc, which can reduce treatment times and deliver a complete treatment in a single rotation of the machine around the patient. In 2006, the National Cancer Institute selected the Emory and Georgia Tech joint research program as one of seven National Centers of Cancer Nanotechnology. Alumni and Faculty Emory alumni include: Alben Barkley (BA 1900), 35th Vice President of the United States, Newt Gingrich (BA 1965), former Speaker of the House of Representatives, Lucius Quintus Cincinnatus Lamar (II) (BA 1845) former Associate Justice of the US Supreme Court and Bill Haslam (BA 1980), current Governor of Tennessee. In academia, Isaac Stiles Hopkins (BA 1859) and Robert Stewart Hyer (BA 1881, MA 1882), first presidents of Georgia Tech and Southern Methodist University, respectively. Business alum include former long time President of the Coca Cola Company, Robert Woodruff, CEO and Chairman of Burger King, John Chidsey (MBA, JD), CEO and Chairman of MetLife, C. Robert Henrikson (JD 1972). having a discussion with Emory University students]]In arts and entertainment, members of the Grammy winning folk rock group The Indigo Girls and Adam Richman (BA), actor and host of the television show Man vs. Food. Pulitzer Prize winning writers C. Vann Woodward (BA 1930), author of The Strange Career of Jim Crow and Dumas Malone (BA 1910) are also alumni, the latter also being the recipient of the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Medical and scientific alumni include Eugene Stead (BS 1928, MD 1932), founder of the physician assistant profession and Arnall Patz (BA 1943, MD 1945), ophthalmology researcher and Presidential Medal of Freedom recipient who discovered that oxygen therapy causes blindness in infants. Among notable athletes, Bobby Jones (Law 1929), the only golfer to win a Grand Slam, founder of the Masters Golf Tournament, and often considered to be one of the greatest golfers of all time. Distinguished faculty members include former U.S. President Jimmy Carter, Booker Prize-winning novelist Sir Salman Rushdie, His Holiness the XIV Dalai Lama, Pulitzer Prize winning poet Natasha Trethewey and CNN chief medical correspondent Dr. Sanjay Gupta. File:35_Alben_Barkley_3x4.jpg|Alben Barkley, 35th Vice President of the United States File:NewtGingrich.jpg|Newt Gingrich, Former Speaker of the House of Representatives File:BobbyJonesAge14.jpg|Bobby Jones, Only golfer to win a Grand Slam and founder of the Masters Golf Tournament File:Patz_john.jpg|Arnall Patz, Ophthalmology researcher and Presidential Medal of Freedom recipient Emory in popular culture Film * Some scenes of the 2011 film Hall Pass, a comedy that stars Owen Wilson as a man whose wife allows him to have an affair and was directed by the Farrelly brothers, were shot outside the Alpha Tau Omega and Kappa Alpha Order fraternity houses on Emory’s Eagle Row. * The 2007 documentary about former president Jimmy Carter, Jimmy Carter: Man From Plains, features a scene of Carter being interviewed by the editor in chief of Emory’s student newspaper, The Emory Wheel. * The novel Into the Wild by Jon Krakauer and subsequent film by the same title are about 1990 Emory College of Arts and Sciences graduate Christopher McCandless, who gave away his possessions and hitchhiked to Alaska to live in the wilderness after graduation. Production of the 2007 film brought its director and writer, Sean Penn, to Emory’s campus, and some footage for the movie was filmed during the 2006 Commencement ceremonies. * For the 2005 film version of The Dukes of Hazzard, the crew visited Oxford College to pay homage to the television series on which it was based. The first episode of the series featured a car jump with Oxford College’s Seney Hall in the background. The jump was also featured in the opening credits of the series. * The 2005 independent film Kathy T (also known as Kathy T Gives Good Hoover), about a college student whose life becomes more exciting after he reads some graffiti about Kathy T and decides to track her down, was written and directed by Emory University professor of film studies Ken Lieberman. Lieberman shot many scenes in a residence hall and fraternity house on campus and primarily used Emory students for extras. * All of the colleges and universities featured in the 2000 comedy Road Trip, which is about a college student and some of his friends who drive to Texas to prevent his girlfriend from watching an explicit video of him with another girl, are fictional. Many scenes that took place on these campuses, particularly the University of Ithaca, were shot on Emory’s campus. Television * Scenes for The CW television show The Vampire Diaries were shot in Oxford College’s Hoke O’Kelley Library. * Scenes from The Simple Life of Noah Dearborn, a 1999 made-for-TV movie about a 91-year-old carpenter that must protect his land from being turned into a strip mall were shot on Emory University’s Druid Hills campus. See also *Robert W. Woodruff Professor References * "Emory University", in [http://www.georgiaencyclopedia.org/ New Georgia Encyclopedia]. Retrieved July 1, 2006. * "Emory University", in Encyclopedia of Southern Culture, ed. C. R. Wilson and William Ferris (Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1989). * English, Thomas H. Emory University 1915–1965: A Semicentennial History. Atlanta: Emory University, 1966. * Gleason, Jan. "Emory ranked 9th-best national university by U.S. News & World Report magazine" in Emory Report 50, no. 1 (1997). * Hauk, Gary S. A Legacy of Heart and Mind: Emory since 1836 (Atlanta: Emory University, developed and produced by Bookhouse Group, Inc., 1999). * Young, James Harvey. "A Brief History of Emory University", in Emory College Catalog 2003–2005 (Atlanta: Emory University Office of University Publications, 2003), 9–15. Notes External links * Official website |state =autocollapse }} Category:Emory University Category:Association of American Universities Category:Universities and colleges in DeKalb County, Georgia Category:Educational institutions established in 1836 Category:Oak Ridge Associated Universities Category:National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities members Category:Universities and colleges accredited by the Southern Association of Colleges and Schools